ash y serena amour colegial
by fan shipping
Summary: Ash es nuevo en el colegio y no tiene amigos epcepto por una chica llamada serena quien esta enamorada de ash pero ella no es la unica lo que ara que serena tenga que serena le cuente sus sentimientos a ash
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi primer fic acj que quiero que me digan como lo piedo mejorar aci que sin mas por agragar comemsemos

Pokemon no mempertenece le perenece a nintendo y a su creador

Amour colegial ashxserena

Capitulo 1 el primer dia

Es de mañana y un joven de 15 años esta durmiendo en su casa pero su mama llega y le dice:

Delia,ash ash ash ash despierta vas a llegar tarde a tu primer dia de clases y saves que tienes que acer amigos y no tienes q dar mala impresion el primer dia

Ash,ya mamà aora vajare, de mala gana vajamdo las escaleras

Delia,ash ya esta afuera el autobus apresurate

Ash,ya mami ya estoy yendo , ahs apenas acansando el autobus biendo a todos los que estan ai sin reconocer a alguien

Ash, a ho hola , diciendo nerviasamente y luego yendo asta atras del autobus

Pero en otro lado de la ciudad se esta levantando una joven de hojos azules y cabello color miel

Serena, este sera el mejor dia a empezado las clases , la chica entusiasmada vajando para que el autobus la recoja

Al entrar ella ve a todos sus amigas y amigos pero al fondo a la derecha ve un joven de si misma edad al acercarse a el ve que es nuevo y que su roatro le parece muy familiar pero en ese momento lo reconoce

Serena,aaaaaaa eres el chico que me ayudo en el campamento el que me ayudo cuando estava perdida(dijo serena en su mente), y se sento a su lado

Ash, hola soy ash de pueblo paleta soy el nuevo , dijo a la pelimiel

Serena, hola soy serena pero no no te acuedas de mi tu me ayudaste en el campamento del profesor ouk , dijo serena un poco sonrojada

Ash,(aciendo un poco de memoria la recordo )en eso le dio un abraso, impulsibamente aciendo sonrojar a serena

Ahs al darse cuentade lo que iso la solto y le dijo

Ash,que bueno tener al menos una amiga en este lugar

Serena, no te preocupes yo te ayudare a encajar

En eso empezaron a contarse todo lo que avian echo despues de irse del campamento asta que llegaron al colegio eral como un castillo

Al entrar se dieron cuenta de que estaban en el mismo salon lo que iso mas feliz a serena en aquel momento

Al empezar la clase el profesor iso que ash se parara en frente de toda la clase y al pareser iso que algunas chicas dijeran

Dawn:ese chico nuevo es lindo no cren

Misty: si es lindo pero yontengo novio

Dawn:pero yo no y por lo que veo el tampoco , claro que al escuchar esto serena empezo a estar celosa y se propuso de que no la venserian facilmente y por su suerte ash se sento a su lado

Profesor , ash por favor sientate junto a la señorita serena por favor

Claro que esto aria que ash se sintiera feliz por lo que no se sentaria con un extraño sino junto a su amiga de la infancia serena , claro que al oir serena que tenia que sentarse junto a aah no pudo evitar sonrojarse tapando con su cavello para que el no la viera

No paso nada nuevo asta el reseso que seria una horanlo que aprobecharia swrena para acercarse un poco mas a ash con el pretexto de enseñarle todo el colegio

Serena,ash te puedo enseñar todo el colegio si quieres

Ash,claro serena no quisiera perderme aqui

Serena, ya ash acompañame pero hay demaciados alumnos caminando y te podrias separar de mi aci que dame la mano para que ni te pierdas , dijo serena muy sonrojada sin creer que ash le direa la mano ella solo serro los hojos y le dio la mano y ash sorpresivamente se la dio

Ash, claro serena ,dijo ash al darle la mano y sonrojandose un poco

En eso ellos caminaron tomados de la mano por todo el colegio sin darse cuenta de que todos los veian creyendo que eran novios

Al terminar el primer dia de clases ash tenia que irse a su casa caminando pero serena dijo que le esperara unos 5 minutos y eso iso pero mientras esperava un chico ruvio le empezo a ablar y se isieron amigos de y dijo que se llamaba clemont

Pero sin que se diesen cuenta una chica los vijilavan esperando que ash estubiera solo

Dawn,por que no esta solo ni un solo minuto

Despues de eso clemont se fue y ella se fue a presentar a ash

Dawn,hola yo soy dawn y tu eres el nuevo no?, dijo dawn con vos tierna

Ash, si soy ash

Dawn, y por que estas esperando aqui en la puerta del colegio

Ash,estoy esperando a serena , dijo rascandose la mejilla

Dawn, e ella ella es tu novia

Ash,no no ella solo es mi amiga la unica por el momento, ash nervioso

Dawn , si quieres yo puedo ser tu amiga y si quieres algo mas dijo susurrando le al oido pero lo suficientemene fuerte para que serena que resien estava llegando lo escuchara

Ash al oir eso se puso nevioso y dijo

Ahs,no no esta bien solo busco una amiga nada mas sijo nervioso

Dawn, si pero la oferta seguira en pie

Serena , ya deja de dercirle eso que noa tenemos que ir , dijo jalando el braso de ash

Despues de unos minutos arrastrando a ash el se dio cuenta de que serena estava triste y le dijo

Ash,serena por que estas triste

Serena,por que seras novio de ella

Ash, no serena ella no me gusta y no seren su novio ademas resien la conosco , dijo ash consolando a serena dejando que ella pusiera su cabeza en su ombro

Serena , bien esta es mi casa , dijo un poco sonrojada

Ash, ya serena mañana nos vemos , dijo serena

Serena le dio un abraso y un beso en la mejilla sin darse cuenta de lo que iso asta que fue demaciado tarde

Ash se quedo sorprendido solo tocando su megilla y mirando a serena cuando la mama de serena sale y dice

Mama de serena, quien es este chico

Serena , ma mama el es ash es un amigo del colejio es estaba en el campamento del profesor aok y despues de tiempo nos enecontramos por que el se mudo a ciudad luminia

Mama de serena, ya pero POR QUE LO HAS VESADO , dijo muy enojada con la mirada atenta en ash

Serena, mami lo viste , dijo asustada

Mientras ash estava asustado y petrificado por lo que decia su mama de serena

Mama de serena, quiero que me des una explicasion pero primero entren

Y eso isieron los dos muy asustados en especial ash

Mama de serena , aora si dime que por que isiste eso

Serena , mami es que veras...

Mama de serena ,no a vos a el , dijo señalandoa ash, y tu serena calladita que despues ablo con bos

Ash,yo yo... , dijo pero fue interrumpido

Mama de serena,por que dejaste que mi hija te diera un beso en la mejillan

Ash, esque me agarro de sorpresa y no pude acer nada, dijo rascandose las mejilla

Mama de serena,quiero que me digas si eres el novio de serena ,dijo aciendo un experimento biendo a serena al momento de la respuesta de ash

Ash, no no lo soy soy solo su amigo , dijo sonrojandos

Serena al escuchar su respuesta se puso un poco triste y lo noto su mama

Mama de serena,bueno te creo aora puedes irte ,en ese momento ash se fue y luego de que se fuera su mama se puso a ablar con serena

Mama de serena,tu lo amas verdad

Serena,no claro que no,poniendose roja

Mama de serena ,no me puedes engañar ami talves a el pero no ami soy tu madre

Serena,si pero me da miedo si el no sienta lo mismo que yo por el , dijo un poco triste

Mama de serena,sabes dile lo mas antes que puedas lo que sientes por el

Mama de serena ,te contare una historia bueno ace un tiempo una chica sentia algo por un chico pero ella era timida para decirle sus sentimientos pero ella no lo iso y sufrio por que vio como su amado se fue con otra chica vio como se casaba con ella pero justo cuando iva a morir le dijopero ya era demaciado tarde el le dijo que tambien sentia algo por ella y le dijo si tan sllo me lo ubieras dicho a asu tiempo ubieramos sidos los mas felises sobre la tierra y la mujer murio sabiendo que ubiera sido feliz si esque ubiera sido valiente

Ya ves serena es chica fue muy desafortunada por que al final se dio cuenta de que si se unbiera ariesgado ella ubiera pertenecido al corazon de ese chico , dijo la mama de serena

serena,ya mama intentare desirselo

Mama de serena, bueno q duermas bien por que mañana es el segumdo dia de clases

Serena,ya mama , dijo pensamdo

Bueno este gue mi primer fanfic el siguiente capitulo sera igual de largo supongo bueno diganme que le falta y que aria para mejorar la historia


	2. Chapter 2

Hola este es el segundo capitulo de mi fanfic espero que les guste y eero que lo sigan y si ya saven soy ultra nuevo aci que quiero que me digan con sinseridad como puedo mejorar el fic

Pokemon no me pretenece le pertenece a nintendo y a su creador

Capitulo 2:un año despues

Ya a pasado un año desde que ash llego a ciidad luminia y aora tiene unos cuantos mejores amigos y amigas entre las cuales esta serena la cual aun no logra confesarle susu sentimientos aunque ubo muchas oportunidades cuando estaban solos ella simplemente al pensar en eso se quedava petrificada y otro año comiensa

Mama de serena , serenaaaaaaaa vaja que el autobus ya se va , dijo gritando

Serena , un minuto mas

Mama de serena , y tambien se va ash

Serena , ash

En ese momento serena se prepara para ir al colegio como rayo y vaja donde su mama

Serena , ya estoy lista

Mama de serena , vaya un nuevo record , dijo con una gotita al estilo anime

Serena , bueno mama ya me voy

Mama de serena , si y mejor si buelbes con ash , dijo aciendo sonrojar a serena

Serena , claro mama el siempre me acompaña asta la puerta , dijo un poco nerviosa

Mama de serena , claro pero resurate que sino no llegaras temprano

Serena , claro mama chau

En ese momento serena se sube al autobus y nota que estan todos menos ash quien no se encontaba en el autobus

Serena , a a a ash donde estas , dijo en su mente mientras lo buscaba con la mirada pero no estava ai

Serena , de deve aber llegado tarde , dijo con preocupacion pero al llegar al colegio vio que tampoco no estava ai y no llego en toda la clase

Serena al ver que no llego ash al ir en camino a su casa recordava momentos de ash y ella y recordava cada momento que abia tenido la oprtunidad de decirla a ash lo que ella sentia pero se acobardo y aora nunca el lo sabria

Entre esos pensamientos y recuedos ella se puso debajo de un arbol a llorar pero un chico se le acerco y le dijo

?, Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar

Serena levantando la mirada dijo

Serena , a a ash , dijo mirandolo fijamente

Ash , si serena

Serena , me tenias preocupado ash , dijo serena entre sollosos

Ash , te voy a contar lo que paso pero primero secate esas lagrimas , dijo mientras secaba sus lagrimas de serena

Ash , aci esta mejor aora ven que te llevo a tu casa mientras te cuento lo que paso , dijo dandole la mano a serena

Serena se impresiono por sus actos y ella le dio su mano y la aprto fuerte y se levanto

Serena , grasias ash , dijo mirando el suelo

Ash , serena por que esa cara tan triste , dijo mentras el con su mano auavemente suvia su rostro

Serena, esque pensava que te avia pasado algo o que te avias ido para siempre sin despedirte

Ash , serena si yo me fuera te diria cuando me fui y cuando bolbere , djjo tratando de animarla

Serena , sinpero por que no viniste a clases le pregunto

Ash , bueno es que yo por esta semana me quedare solo a vivir en mi casa por que mi mama se fue a acer unos negocios y tambien te acuerdas de que al final de año anterior no dieron a nuestro primeros pokemon bueno es que yo asta muy tarde me quede entrenando con pikachu y me quede dormido aasta ace media hora lo cual yo recorde que tu siempre ibas por este camino con migo y que cuamdo te cansabas me acias ami sentarme en ese arbol con tigo , dijo explicandole todo

Serena , aci que estas solo en tu casa esa sera la oportunidad de decirle que lo amo y pasar una noche romantica , dijo en sus pensamientos

Serena , a ya entonses no buenbas a acerme esto si, dijo mirandolo a los hojos

Ash , ya , dijo un poco nervioso por lo que sus rostros se encontraban serca

Ash , serena que te parese si tellevo a tu casa , dijo mirando le a sus hojosg

Serena , claro ash , dijo mirandolo

Ash acompaño a serena contandole de lo que avia logrado con su entrenamiento y tambien en el frente de su casa le comento que iva a viajar y que iva a ir a competir en la liga y de que iva abandonar kalos para primero ir a kanto y luego a otros y otros lugares pero serena al oir esto se desmorono en su mente avia una cuenta regresiva que al llegar a 0 seria la despedia de ash y eean exactamente 200 dias para que terminaran las clases y por lo que oyo no bolberia a kalos en un buentiempo y ella escuchando por todo lo que el viajaria se iria por unos 4 años y rlla eecia en su mente

Serena , si esque me puese aci por que no lo vi solo un dia no soportaria 4 años , decia en su mente

Ash , bueno serena aqui es tu casa cuidate mañana nos vemos en el colegio , dandole un abraso y yendose astaerdese de la vista de serena

Serena en bos baja

Serena , ash yo te amo

entrando a su casa su mama vio que ella estava llorando y le dijo que pasa por que lloras si vinise caminando con ash , serena empezo a contarle todo

Mama de serena , aci que el viajara al terminar el colegio y bos aun no le dices de tus sentimientos

Serena , si , dijo entre sollosos

Mama de sernena , serena bueno si no le dices lo que sientes el no lo sabra se ira y te aseguro que bolbera con una novia y vos te arrepentiras de que desaprobechaste la oportunidad de porder decirle todo

Serena , pero si el no me ama , dijo entre sollosos

Mama de serena , al menos tendras la duda despejada y tendras la mete tranquila

Serena , lo are mama pero cuando , dijo recordando lo que ash le dijo

Flashback

mi mama se fue por negocios y yo estare solo toda esta semana

Fin del flashback

Serena , yase ash dijo que estaria solo toda esta semana , dijo mirando a su mama

Mama de serena , no no iras a dormir solo en su casa con el , dijo pensado lo peor

Serena , mama no voy a acer eso sino que seria elmkomento indicado para decirle

Mama de serena , serena prometeme que no aras nada mas , dijo muy seria

Serena , si mama , dijo tambien seria

Mama de serena, entonses ve , pero me buelbes antes de las 10

Serena , a las 12

Mama de serena a las 11 y punto, dijo algo autoritativa

Serena , ya me ire a cambiar

Despues ee una hora serena se dirigio a la casa de ash quien estaba entrenando con pikachu en su jardin al llegar serena toca su puerta

Serena , TOC TOC TOC

Ash, ya voy , al abrir la pueta sorprendiendose de que serena estaba en su casa

Ash , serena que aces aqui

Serena , yo andava por aqui y quise venirte a visitar

Ash , muy buen entonses pasa

Serena , ash y que estas aciendo ash

Ash , estoy entrenando

Despues de eso vino una larga combersacion e la cual ablaron de todo y de que serena su sueño era ser una performer

Ash , bueno serena ya son las 8 yo pienso que deverias irte tu mama deve estar muy preocupada , dijo muy serio

Serena , ash mi mama save que estoy aqui y me dijo que me bolbiera a las 11 y ademas la verdadera rason de esta visita es

Serena , ashh ashh yo te amo

Ash , yo tambien serena , dijoncomo en forma de chiste a serena

Serena al ver que ash no la tomaba enserio decidio besarlo aciendo que ash solo se quedara petrificado y despues serena dijo

Serena , ash yo deverdad te amo

Ash , serena yo tambien y empezo a besarla denuevo solo que este beso fue mas largo que el otro

Y aci comenso su relacion pero se obidan que ash tiene que viajar

Que pasara cuando ash viaje ? Que sera lo que digasu madre ?todo estony mas en el

Proximo capitulo

Pornfavor diganme como mejorar mi fic ya saben que soy nuevo y nesecito recomendaciones bueno espero que les aya gustado


End file.
